


Wayhaught imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Wayhaught imagines from my tumblrs





	Wayhaught imagines

“So… you and Rosita kissed?” Nicole asked, sitting on Waverly’s bed.

“Yes but you and I were fighting and I was feeling so many emotions and I let them get the best of me,” Waverly rambled taking a seat next to her.

“Waves,” Nicole said but Waverly kept talking.

“I don’t even know what came over me we were in the hot tub drinking champagne and-“

“Waverly,” Nicole said putting her hand on Waverly’s knee.

“Sorry, I should let you speak,” Waverly said embarrassed.

“Do you have any feelings for her?” Nicole asked bluntly.

“No of course not, I don’t feel anything for Rosita,” Waverly said quickly.

“Then it’s okay,” Nicole smiled squeezing Waverly’s knee comfortingly.

“You’re not mad?”

“Well I wouldn’t say I want you going around kissing other people but we’re adults, you were honest with me and told me the truth. I would have been more mad if you kept it a secret from me and I found out later on,” Nicole explained.

“So you’re not going to break up with me?”

“No baby, i’m not going to break up with you. You’ve been through a lot, we both have. Let’s just move forward alright?” Nicole chuckled.

“Alright,” Waverly smiled shyly, leaning in to kiss Nicole gently.

She pulled away from Nicole, afraid she shouldn’t have kissed her yet, “i’m sorry, are you sure you-“

Nicole just nodded and chuckled, tugging on Waverly’s shirt and bringing her back in, kissing her deeper.


End file.
